gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
William David Hall
Mr. William David Hall is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Hall, created anonymously, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion 'Original Information' Although not much is available in terms of background of information, it is known that Mr. Hall is the new principal at La Salle Academy, having taken over from Dr. Stephen Beech who left to take up a university job in Boston. Mr. Hall is universally considered to be much kinder, fairer and more supportive of the arts than Beech, founding the Academy's first Glee Club. The students believe he is cool and much nicer than Beech, who was hated by all, being considered "narrow-minded" and an "a**hole" by students. He is described as "a young and goodlooking man with a black buzz cut." 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, Mr. Hall, the new principal, announces that a new Glee Club is being created at La Salle Academy, sparking enthusiasm and audition-mania amongst the students. Mr. Hall is universally considered to be much kinder, fairer and more supportive of the arts than Beech. The students believe he is cool and much nicer than Beech, who was hated by all, being considered "narrow-minded" and an "a**hole" by students. Hall is greeted by Ms. Margarette Mapp with a hug, welcoming him to the "beautiful school." He is taken aback by this and rather shaken by her forward behaviour. Nonetheless, after exchanging pleasantries, they allow each other to call them "William" and "Margarette." They are interrupted by Mr. Patch Princeton Evans, who wishes to direct the Glee Club, and Hall breaks away to speak with him. Much to the distaste of Mr. Evans, Hall reveals that Mr. James Holloway is coaching the Glee Club, having met Hall the year previously when he visited the school, and the two have been firm friends since. Evans is angered at Holloway's appointment as director, calling him an "idiot," before asking to be made co-director. Hall deals with the situation fairly, saying he is fine with this, so long as Holloway consents. Nathan Tyler Cosman is called into Mr. Hall's office to be told that he has a new roomate. Hall sets Nate at ease, assuring him that he is not in trouble. Nate was aware that his old roomate, Cameron, had moved to Kenton and accepts his new roomate, David Matthew Pierce Jr., who he is told enjoys football. Mr. Hall informs him of David's homosexuality, which Nate says he has no problem with. Hall is glad of this acceptance, appearing to wish to create an environment of acceptance. In Season 1, Episode 2, Robert Alexander Montgomery is taken by Mr. Holloway to Mr. Hall's office for skipping class and attempted arson, after being persuaded to try to set fire to a dumpster by Elizabeth Marie Greenwood(this was ultimately unsuccessful after the teenagers were discovered by Holloway). Mr. Hall suggests that Robbie join Glee Club as punishment "so he can concentrate on other things than vandalizing." Mr. Holloway is not initially impressed at this idea, since they do not know if Robbie can sing. Mr. Hall insists that Robbie audition and try his best, or he will think up another punishment instead. Returning to Science class, Robbie tells Elizabeth of Mr. Hall's punishment for him of joining Glee Club. Both teenagers agree that Mr. Hall seems pretty cool.